


What makes a Bat? (Part 1)

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [9]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After the horror of witnessing a devastated Earth Kara and Kate take a break to relax and unwind. On reflection doing so in Gotham might not have been the best of ideas...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Multiverse Madness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The slightly overcast skies of Gotham had never felt such a welcome relief after what seemed like years under the endless sun of the Freescape. Oliver had landed his small party on the wooden planks of a lakeside broadway and Kate took a moment to stare out at a Gotham that seemed almost identical to the one she knew so well. The lake wasn’t large and on the other side was the sort of low-rent warehouse district she seemed to spend so much of her time at these days. Trees and grass surrounded a bunch of clearly new buildings in an entertainment complex and beyond them, in the near distance, the refreshingly normal mix of towers that made up Gotham’s skyline. No dome. No Gardners. Everything as it should be…

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asked quietly, her hand snaking into Kate’s and squeezing gently.

“Yeah… yeah I just… I guess I needed to see this.” Kate admitted with a wry smile. “Doesn’t matter how often we this multiverse thing I think it’s always going to weird me out.”

“Probably a good thing.” Kara chuckled. “The moment this seems normal is the day I book you into Arkham.”

“Be running the place within a week.” Kate shrugged then grinned at Kara’s full-throated laugh.

“Probably.” Kara agreed then glanced down at her super suit. “Umm… I’m assuming people still can’t see us?”

“I thought you might need a moment to… adjust.” Oliver said. “Also it’s probably not a great idea to walk around dressed like that.” He raised a hand and the world seemed to shiver. Kara found herself suddenly wearing simple blue jeans, white t-shirt and sneakers, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and the familiar gentle press of her glasses on her ears and nose. She turned and couldn’t quite manage to avoid snickering.

“Oh very funny.” Kate sighed, glancing down to see her own clothes. A near-perfect match for Kara’s outfit only in pink. Bright pink. Eye-searingly bright pink. “Oliver…”

“It’s a cultural thing. Here wives wear pink.” Oliver said flatly.

Kate paused, her eyes narrowing. “Really? So why is Kara in blue and white?”

“Uh…”

“You just made that up didn’t you?” Kate said wearily. 

“Umm… yes. Slightly. Entirely, actually.”

“You really need to find someone to hang out with on the weekends, your sense of humour is slipping.” Kate growled before softening for a moment. “But I’m glad to see it’s still there at least.”

Ollie smiled and both women were quietly delighted to see him enjoying himself. Not that Kate had any intention of letting him get away with what she’d charitably call his joke. 

“Now, unless you want to end up at the bottom of that lake shall we go for something a little more in-character?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ollie nodded and waved his hand again.

“Much better!” Kate said approvingly checking out the tight black jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket complete with matching boots and ray-ban shades. “Thank you.”

“The cafe’s over there, they’re expecting you.” Ollie said nodding towards a modern brick-built two floor structure on the waterfront. “Just remember you can be seen, don’t try to walk through things. Oh and Kate, be careful taking those glasses off, they work just like Kara’s. One dramatic pose and you’ll be your work clothes.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Kara promised as Oliver faded from sight and the world around them seemed to solidify. The boards under their feet moved on the gentle currents of the lake and they found themselves rising and falling along with them. Kara took a deep breath as she felt this world’s sun reach out to her and fill her with its light. Not that she seemed to need it on this particular jaunt across the multiverse but still, it was comforting somehow. Almost like this Earth accepted her. 

“Hey, keep your feet on the ground.” Kate said quietly and Kara gave her wife a guilty look. 

“I wasn’t…”

“I know but you had that look.”

“What look?”

“You know what look.”

“There’s no look!”

“Riiiiight.” Kate said with a knowing smirk as she turned and started heading for the building Ollie had pointed out, her hand still locked firmly around Kara’s. “And my entire closet is full of pink dresses with ribbons and bunny rabbit motifs.”

“Maybe here it is.” Kara pointed out but Kate just snorted.

“Unlikely.”

“It could be.”

“I could also be the one in this relationship who flies but, again, unlikely.”

“You never know.”

“Pretty sure I do.”

“Everything happens somewhere.”

“Really? So you’re saying there’s a world where you would have been able to resist putting that hand on my ass just now?”

“Umm…. There’s no good answer to that is there?”

“I’m hoping not otherwise I might not win the argument.”

“Low blow Kane.”

“You can always go lower if you want.” Kate purred and Kara actually staggered as she tripped over her own feet. 

“A little warning next time!” Kara pleaded trying not to drool.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kate asked with a chuckle. She reached up and gently slipped the sunglasses from her face, folding them up and slipping one of the arms inside the neck of her t-shirt so they dangled like a necklace. “Come on, let’s see how Ollie’s taste in cafe’s holds up.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later they were settled in a booth that had its own private balcony on the top floor overlooking the water. It was big enough to handle at least eight people but, apparently, Ollie hadn’t messed around finding them somewhere quiet to talk. A big metal table almost as long as a bed sat in front of them and beyond that enough space for half a dozen people to stand and lean on the low railing. Steaming mugs were in front of them loaded with some of the richest hot chocolate Kara had ever seen complete with a mountain of whipped cream on top. Kara’s had a chocolate flake sticking out of the top along with a generous dusting of white chocolate flakes. Kate eyed her slightly-less-heart-attack-inducing mug dubiously but Kara’s eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

“Oh I need this…” Kara said happily, gently sipping at the hot liquid.

“Easy for you to say Ms never puts on a pound.” Kate grumbled.

“Yet somehow you’re still in better shape than I am.” Kara pointed out reaching over to pat Kate’s ridiculously toned stomach through her t-shirt.

“And I’d like to stay that way.”

“I’ll make sure you work it off, don’t worry.” Kara said with a wink as she fished out the chocolate flake and sucked the foamy whipped cream from it in a manner that only avoid being obscene thanks to the smiling face behind it. Satisfied that Kate had temporarily lost the ability to speak Kara wolfed down the sweet treat in one go then took a deep draft from the steaming mug. When the mug came down Kate chuckled and slid as close as she could in the booth without actually climbing into Kara’s lap.

“Oh I know you will…” Kate growled then lent forward and sucked the small mound of whipped cream that had escaped from the mug off Kara’s upper lip. Her tongue darted out to finish the job and leave Kara sighing with a mix of pleasure and frustration. 

“So you weren’t kidding about the whipped cream then?” Kara asked in a slightly strained voice.

“Never!” Kate said putting on her best shocked and horrified face. “I mean, let’s face it, I’d happily lick distilled essence of ghost pepper off you if given the chance and a nearby hospital.”

“That’s… sweet? I think?” Kara laughed then groaned as Kate reached down, took her hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed it. The groan grew deeper as Kate went from the back of her hand to each finger in turn, sucking each within her warm mouth and lapping them clean.

“Feel better?” Kate asked as the last digit popped from her lips.

“Mmmhhuhhh? I, uh… yes. Yes? From what? But yes!” 

Kate laughed and shook her head. “You’re painfully adorable, you do know that right?”

“I, uh, maybe? Wait… what do you mean ‘painfully’?”

“It hurts not to just jump you at times.” Kate said with a wink that did what most people would need a credit account at Ann Summers, a few hundred rose petals, a dozen candles and a month of planning to accomplish. 

“Oh. Well… I don’t want to make you suffer.” Kara said, recovering somewhat. 

“It’s my lot in life.” Kate replied, putting a hand dramatically to her forehead. “A difficult burden but I will just have to bear it.”

“Oh shush.” Kara said, flicking a dollop of cream at Kate only for her wife to spot it coming and snag it out of mid air with a single bite. “Okay now THAT’S impressive!”

“You thought all the training was just to look good in the suit?” Kate asked with a shrug. “But before we get too far off track, are you feeling any better?”

“I, uh…” Kara sighed and nodded. “Actually yes and sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Kate said immediately. “This hero stuff isn’t easy at the best of times and the Garden definitely wasn’t the best of times!”

“You’re not kidding…” Kara said, looking out at the water as her hands wrapped around the welcoming warmth of her mug. “It wasn’t just the Garden though.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Kate said quietly. “Kal?”

“And you. Seeing you like that. Well, you and me like that…” Kara paused again, trying to gather her thoughts. “I don’t really know where to start.”

“Start here.” Kate said slipping an arm around Kara’s shoulders and pulling her into an embrace, guiding her head down on to Kate’s shoulder. “No matter what you’re loved and we’ve got each other. Nothing’s perfect but at least it’s somewhere solid to stand.”

“It feels pretty damn perfect to me.” Kara sighed happily, snuggling in to Kate’s side. “Way more than I ever hoped for at least.”

Just for a second Kate found herself unexpectedly speechless. “You always sell yourself short,”

“Actually no, not this time.” Kara replied. “I thought… I hoped… that I might find someone out in the Universe that I’d fall in love with. Maybe even someone that’d love me back. But you… “ She put her mug down and waved her hands as she tried to wrap words around a huge and emotional concept. “You… uh…. Well, you make the stories come true.”

“Which stories?” Kate murmured, kissing the top of Kara’s head.

“Movies. Books. Cheesy daytime TV.” Kara replied with a chuckle. “You being in my life is like having all of them come true.”

“Awww.”

“No, I mean it!” Kara insisted. “You… you make me a better person! You’ve literally travelled to the end of the universe and faced a god to save me despite it being a *phenomenally* stupid thing to do. You’re kind and beautiful and will absolutely not let me hide away from anything just because it’s difficult. Whenever you’re around it’s like the world is a brighter place to be and no matter how awful the day I know it’s going to be okay because it ends with you.”

Kara felt an odd dampness on her head and looked up to see Kate crying quietly. She wasn’t sure what to say so lent in and kissed her wife’s cheek tenderly, giving her whatever time she needed to gather her thoughts.

“You’re… you…. “ Kate shook her head as words failed her. “You know… for the longest time I closed myself off, stopped feeling anything, built the highest walls I possibly could and thought they made me strong.” She ran her free hand softly over Kara’s jaw. “I’m so glad you proved me wrong.”

Kara shrugged then gave Kate a sly smile. “Well punching down walls *is* kinda my thing so…”

Kate laughed and tilted Kara’s head up a little. “You are such a dork.” They kissed and for a moment nothing else in the world mattered. 

“I’m adorkable.” Kara agreed as the kiss ended earning her a groan of pun-related pain from her wife. 

“Oh that’s awful…” Kate protested then gave a very different sort of groan.

“Really?” Kara asked innocently as her fingers slid between Kate’s legs. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

“You don’t play fair.” Kate gasped but Kara just giggled, turned and kissed Kate’s neck.

“I learned from the best.” Kara said, her lips still so close to Kate’s skin the words tickled.

With a tremendous effort of will Kate reached down and reluctantly pulled Kara’s hand back up to table height. 

“Awwww.” Kara pouted but something about the look in her eyes and the way her body felt against Kate told the brunette her wife was ready for the talk she suspected they needed to have.

“I know, trust me this isn’t the easy option!” Kate said trying to bring her heart rate back under control. “But you started something… best to finish it.”

“I was trying to!” Kara protested and Kate laughed. 

“Not quite what I meant my love.” Kate said.

“I know, I know. It’s just… seeing that version of me getting to do what I was supposed to do. It brought back a lot of… of memories. Of doubts. Of guilt.” Kara’s voice trailed off on the last word but to her surprise she felt Kate shrug.

“Understandable. Wasn’t your fault of course but it’s hardly surprising you’d feel guilty about not doing the thing you left everything and everyone you knew behind to do.” Kate said softly. “Not even close to the same scale of course but I still feel that way about bailing on dad and Sophie and, well, my entire life basically to go walk the world.”

“But you did that to prove you were good enough for the Crows.” Kara pointed out only for Kate to shake her head.

“Technically yes but there were - and still are - far better ways I could have done that. No, I did it to get away from everything, to leave all the mess I made behind and not have to face the consequences. The real consequences, I mean. Not getting kicked out of the military, let’s face it, that was always going to happen at *some* point.”

“Probably.” Kara agreed. “You’re far too easy a mark for a pretty face and have a teeny tiny problem with authority.” She squirmed against Kate’s side and was rewarded with a poke in the ribs that made her jump. 

“You don’t count, we’ve already established that I’d tear the universe apart for your face.”

“Charmer.” Kara teased and Kate glanced down, grinning.

“Let’s not get into what I’d do for that ass.” 

Kara blushed and sighed happily as she sunk a little deeper into Kate’s embrace. This time she didn’t wait to be prompted. “I do think about it you know. Still think about it I mean, especially when I’m sleeping alone at night. What would have happened if I hadn’t got stuck in the phantom zone.”

“Good thoughts?”

“Sort of.” Kara said quietly. “Most of the time it’s me and Kal saving the day together, generally being heroic and… and being so proud of him. Not that I’m not proud now!” She added quickly looking horrified. “He’s amazing and thank Rao the Kents helped him become the man he is but… I do wonder…”

“What he’d be like with a more, uh, Kryptonian upbringing?” Kate asked.

“Pretty much, yes.”

“He’d be different… but you can’t change what’s in people’s hearts Kara. You two would have still been heroes to the world, there’s no way either of you could stand aside and let the bad things happen if you could stop them.” Kate paused and chuckled under her breath. “Though the thought of you in, what, your early twenties trying to deal with a teenage Kal is both adorable and terrifying.”

“You know I never thought of that.” Kara laughed. “Bit difficult to keep someone grounded when they’ve got super speed.”

“And can fly.” Kate pointed out. “But I’m sure you’d have found a way.”

“Thanks. Also if things had gone that way I’d never have met you. Or, at least, not like this… and the thought of that breaks my heart.”

“You really are determined to make me cry aren’t you?” Kate said gently. “Look I’ve never pretended to be good at this multiverse stuff but there’s one thing I know to be completely, one hundred percent true.”

“What’s that?”

“If there really was an infinite universe where anything could happen and an infinite number of Kate Kane’s out there living different lives to mine… I wouldn’t have traded with any of them. Doesn’t matter what that life would be it couldn’t be better than getting to spend ours together.”

“I love you. Have I said that recently?” Kara asked with a sappy grin.

“Not for a few minutes. So no.” Kate said leaning in for another kiss. To her surprise Kara was a lot more aggressive than usual, twisting to hold Kate down with a careful but unbreakable grip. As they parted the Kryptonian glanced around to make totally sure they were alone then let her eyes glow red.

“I love you Kate Kane. Every day and in every possible way I can. From this…” She paused a second letting Kate drink in the sight and feel of the physical god controlling her so completely. Then Kara blurred, sliding around in Kate’s arms and placing Kate’s hands on Kara’s wrists so they effectively swapped positions. The glow faded and Kate found herself staring mesmerised into her wife’s beautiful blue eyes as she squirmed ‘helplessly’ in Kate’s grip. “… to this.”

Kate swallowed hard and kissed Kara with the same passion she’d been on the receiving end of a moment ago. They could both feel the tension building and in an effort to at least pretend to be in control of themselves they both sought refuge in the remains of their hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

“Umm… can I ask you a really odd question?” Kara said hesitantly as the last of the rich dark liquid passed her lips.

“Pretty sure that was in the contract when I married you.” Kate replied with another poke at Kara’s ribs. 

“I just realised we never… I mean, I never… uh…” Kara was blushing and it took all Kate’s self control not to kiss her again but she didn’t want to interrupt what sounded like an important question. Plus she was fairly sure one more kiss and she wouldn’t be able to stop. She waited and saw Kara take a couple of deep breaths. “Did you ever want kids?”

“Not yet.” Kate said and burst out laughing at Kara’s look of confusion. “You were expecting a simple answer?”

Kara joined in the laughter while shrugging a ‘fair point’ gesture. “That would be out of character, yes.”

“Well for a start… gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide which changes your perspective a little bit.” Kate pointed out. “Though these days that’s thankfully not such a big deal as it was when I came out.”

“So five seconds after you were born?”

“Pretty much, yes.” Kate agreed. “But actually… honestly… it’s more I never thought I was Mom material.”

“You’re kidding!”

“Kara, honey, I appreciate that love blinds us all but let’s be honest here… I was a screw-up. Didn’t take anything seriously, ran away from trouble or anything that looked even slightly like responsibility with no long term plan at all. Most of my adult life was either training to be a better fighter, bedding any pretty girl with a pulse or moving on before either of those could catch up with me. Sometimes both. Hell when I met you I’d only just started to figure out that wearing that symbol meant more than being able to save the things I cared about.”

“And now?” Kara asked gently, pushing aside her natural temptation to argue. After all she really hadn’t known Kate back then so who knew how much of that bit of self-analysis was actually true?

“Now… well I’d like to think I’m a *little* less of a screw up if nothing else.” Kate grinned while she stroked Kara’s hair. “Certainly found out bedding one beautiful woman nightly is better than one night with an ever-changing parade. And at least for now looking after Gotham is enough responsibility. The future? Who knows… but if you’re in it then anything’s possible. How about you?”

Kara sighed and shrugged against Kate’s side. “I don’t know. It’s always been so difficult to think about the future. No matter what I’m never really going to have a normal life, right? And I’m either going to have a very long life or an unexpectedly short one.”

“Don’t say that.” Kate murmured, kissing Kara’s hair. “Aside from anything else pretty sure Death isn’t brave enough to come after you.”

“Sorry.” Kara sighed and shivered slightly in Kate’s arms. “I guess it’s just that I know what it’s like to lose everything. Bringing kids into the world knowing that could happen to them… it’s terrifying.”

“You know that’s something us normal squishy people deal with every day, right?” Kate said, resting her chin on top of Kara’s head. “Like a single car accident can do the same thing? Besides you’re looking at it wrong…”

“Huh?”

“If you… if we weren’t there for our hypothetical kids they’d still have Alex. And J’onn. And Clark and Lois. And an entire planet of heroes, geniuses and general good people around them. Same way that if something happened to Clark and Lois then Jonathan and Jordan would have you and me taking care of them.”

“I… I guess…”

“Though for the record never tell Clark that. Pretty sure the idea of handing the two most powerful thirteen year olds on the planet over to me would scare the hell out of him.”

“What? Clark loves you!”

“He’s also made sure that we only ever watch the boys together to make sure I don’t fill their heads with ideas of motorbikes, leather and bat logos.” Kate laughed at the indignant huff from her wife and squeezed her tightly. “Hey, I take it as a compliment. Always nice to know I can scare Superman.”

Kara chuckled and wormed her left arm around Kate’s back. “You would think that.”

“Well it’s either that or tell him how we spend some of our more adventurous nights.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“What, don’t want me scaring his innocent Kansas mind?”

“Oh that’s fine, I just don’t want Lois using it as ammunition for the next decade.”

“That’s… a very good point. Okay, I’ll behave.”

They were both silent for a while, looking out over the water and lost in their own thoughts. Their warmth seemed to mingle as the world went still around them, an uncertain future waiting but the present calm and peaceful. 

“For what it’s worth whatever you decide… whatever we decide we’ll find a way to make it work. Promise.” Kate said softly, her hand reaching down to take Kara’s.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Give a totally honest answer that also sounds like the world’s best pick up line?”

“Practice.”

“Kate!”

“Did I say practice? I mean… uh… inspiration.”

“Oh great save.”

“Hey you’re the journalist, remember? I just make real estate deals and the lawyers handle the fancy talk.” 

“But I like it when you talk fancy.” Kara said, squirming around so she was draped across Kate’s body and looking up into her dazzling eyes. “No-one else in the world can make antidisestablishmentarianism sound so sexy.”

Kate tried, she really did, but the earnest look on her wife’s face was too much and she cracked, her laughter rushing out in a flood and leaving her gasping for air. 

“How.. how long have you been hanging on to that?” Kate spluttered, still trying to stop giggling.

“I binge-watched some British comedy with Alex a few months back, that one kinda stuck.” Kara admitted with a proud smile. “Talking of being stuck… how long do you think we’ve got until Ollie comes back?”

“Not sure. But I’d like to think my threats are on point so… an hour or two maybe?”

“Hmm, a couple of hours… well….” Kara slid herself over to straddle Kate’s hips, sitting in her lap with her arms snaked around behind her neck. “However shall we pass the time?”

“I could see if they sell strawberries here…”

“Now that is a spectacularly good idea.” Kara purred, leaning in and kissing Kate with a promise of much, much more to come. Kate gave up trying to be the voice of reason and let her arms wrap around Kara, pulling her tight as she returned the kiss.

With a fury of noise and fire the world exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

From seemingly every direction Gotham blew up. Explosion after explosion, some going off so quickly they seemed to merge into one. Kara instinctively threw her arms above Kate, blocking any potential danger from her as the roar of destruction wrapped around them. Kate saw the first brilliant flashes going off across the lake and tracked them on their deadly path as they burst free like deadly flowers suddenly blooming. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as the rumbles and cracks started to die away.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Thanks.” Kate slid out from under Kara and stood to peer around the edge of the booth, her eyes jumping through the destruction, following it around the edge of the lake and to the city beyond. “What happened…”

“I can hear… people are hurt Kate, we’ve got to…”

“No!” Kate grabbed Kara’s arm and hung on despite the shocked look.

“No? But…”

“No. Please listen to me, just this once. In fact listen to the world…” Kate had an odd expression on her face and Kara pushed down her natural instincts to help and did as she was asked.

“What am I listening for?”

“Any sign of superheroes.” Kate said grimly. “Because if something like this happened in my Gotham you or Kal or Barry would be here by now…”

“Oh.” Kara closed her eyes and concentrated. The world flooded in and she fought past the cries of pain and pleas for help, the howl of sirens and the crackle of flame, moving outwards and trying to focus on the familiar sounds that she knew so well. The flutter of a cape, the odd crackle of the speed force, the myriad tiny hums, clicks, taps and sparks that always seemed to go along with meta human powers.

“Nothing.” Kara whispered, screwing her eyes shut as tight as she could, stretching her sense to their limits. “Nothing at all.”

“And that means we can’t help!” Kate said urgently and kept going as Kara’s eyes snapped open in shock. “Think about it, we’re only visitors, what happens if this world suddenly has Supergirl flying around for a day then she’s gone again? We’d do far more damage than good.” 

“But…” Kara was trying desperately to think of a good argument only to be cut off by another violent explosion from across the lake. A plume of fire and smoke erupted from one of the old warehouses and Kara quickly checked to make sure there was no debris heading in their direction. One chunk looked like it was heading right for their table and she started to reach to move Kate out of the way when she took a second look at what, exactly, was heading for them.

To Kate it all happened in an instant. There was a thunderclap of air rushing to fill a vacuum as Kara leapt into the sky, a blur of movement not only catching the object hurtling towards them but slowing it down, cushioning the impact and then Kara was back where she’d been… only now she was cradling an unconscious woman in her arms. A woman clad in purple and black body armour with a gold bat symbol splashed across her chest. The cowl was a little more basic than Kate’s with a slot in the back through which long blonde hair spilled across her shoulders. The suit itself was shredded in dozens of places, every single gash revealing bloody skin beneath. The bat logo itself was scarred through there, at least, the armour had held. 

“What the hell…” Kate breathed as Kara carefully slid the injured woman on to the booth’s table. Kate quickly bent to check for a pulse as Kara lowered her glasses to use her x-ray vision.

“She’s breathing… lost a lot of blood though.” Kate said grimly.

“Broken ribs… probably a concussion… broken right fibula… “ Kara reported before turning her gaze to the city. “There’s a hospital about a mile away, we can…”

“No!” Kate interrupted urgently. “We can’t take her to a hospital.”

“What? Kate she’s going to die if we don’t get her help!”

“I know but you take her to a hospital no way that mask stays on. We might save her but whatever she’s been doing here in Gotham will die there and then.”

“We can’t just do nothing!”

“Not suggesting that. There might be another option.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Then we get her to a hospital just as fast as you can go. But we owe it to her to at least try!”

Kara hesitated then nodded. “Alright, but I don’t want to carry her. She’s too badly hurt, I could do more damage. Give me a second…” 

The Girl of Steel vanished only to reappear a few seconds later holding a large metal flatbed that had clearly been the back of a pickup truck. She’d fashioned a handle underneath it to make sure she would have a good grip and left the sides in place to protect anyone travelling in it. She perched it carefully on the railing of the balcony, balancing the other end on the small part of the table not taken up by an injured bat and a couple of stools she nudged into place. Kate eyed it dubiously.

“Okay… you sure that’ll hold together?”

“Yeah, it’s basically one piece.” Kara picked up the unconscious bat so carefully it was as if she may shatter if breathed on. With infinite care she laid her in the makeshift transport as Kate took up position alongside the injured blonde. 

“Alright, where to?” Kara asked getting ready to take the load.

“Head west, you’re looking for a really impressive building on the outskirts. Hard to miss, looks like a damn castle.” Kate said, bracing both herself and their precious passenger as Kara eased them into the sky then shot up as quickly as she could to get above the mix of cloud and smoke that was starting to choke the city.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t a hard place to find, Kara had to admit that. Kate’s description had been pretty much spot on and as they landed in the grounds by the main door Kara realised the building was very familiar even if the last time she’d seen it had been approaching through overgrown grounds with the fate of the Multiverse at stake. The instant they were down Kate jumped from the makeshift stretcher and strode up to the door, slamming the heavy iron knocker against the thick wood as hard as she could. She motioned for Kara to stay with their injured bat where she’d be hidden from view by the stone entrance. 

To Kate’s lack of surprise the door was opened just a few seconds later by a man in his late fifties. Immaculately dressed in a black suit, matching waistcoat, crisp white shirt and black tie he had a commanding presence about him. He also, Kate realised a fraction too late, had a gun in his hand pointed right at her heart.

“Uh… hi Alfred.” Kate said slowly raising her hands and stepping back a little.

“Do I know you?” The man sounded British but with a gruff edge to his voice that undercut the stereotypical smoothness. 

“Apparently not.” Kate said almost to herself. So things really were different here… how different was going to be the big question. 

“Considering what is happening in Gotham right now I’m sure you’ll understand if I ask you to leave.” Alfred said, the gun rock steady in his grip. Whatever else this version of the man may be he clearly wasn’t easily shaken.

“Can’t do that, sorry.” Kate said with a genuinely apologetic look. “I’m assuming that Bruce isn’t here?”

He was good. God he was good. A year or two ago Kate was pretty sure she wouldn’t have picked up on any reaction at all. But experience both of super hero work and trying to keep up with the Kryptonian she’d married had honed her abilities to read people to an almost supernatural talent and the tiny flicker in his eyes was as good as, well, a bat signal in the sky.

“Guess not.” Kate said without waiting for a reply then drew a deep breath. This was a hell of a gamble and had a reasonable chance of getting her shot. “We need your help and I really, really hope I’m right about this.” 

She gestured to Kara and, of course, Alfred saw the motion. 

“Once again, I have to ask you to leave.” He said, bringing the gun up a little to make it a more obvious and direct threat. “Otherwise…” 

He trailed off as Kara walked carefully into view, the injured bat in her arms. Kate noticed, though she suspected no-one else would, that Kara was actually flying, keeping herself just far enough off the ground to give her passenger a smooth ride while miming her feet walking. Kate heard the gasp from Alfred and winced at the pain in such a simple sound. He took one look at the bleeding blonde, another at the two strange women who’d brought her to his door then turned and headed inside.

“Follow me.” He ordered and they hurried to obey. He led them quickly down a couple of corridors into a large study with a huge floor to ceiling picture window looking out over the burning city beyond. He walked straight up to a grandfather clock, opened the glass covering the face and set the hands to 9 and 3. There was a faint click and the clock swung open, revealing a wide passage of carved steps behind that seemed to dive straight into the heart of the planet.

Kara made sure she kept her feet off the ground and hurried after him, Kate bringing up the rear. She was fairly sure she knew what she was going to see but was only partially right. The staircase opened out into the Batcave… but it wasn’t her Batcave. Not even close. Where hers was relatively compact this sprawled into a vast cavern, metal platforms clinging to the cliff and holding various equipment and vehicles. The darkness swallowed the bottom of the cave but from the echoes she suspected it wasn’t a small drop to whatever waited below. Alfred led them to an odd white canister that hinged open to reveal what looked like an extra-squishy memory foam mattress.

“Please put her inside.” Alfred said and Kara did as he asked, trying to do so as smoothly as possible. There was a moan of protest from the young woman as the bed took her weight and her eyes flickered open. She took in Kara’s face then looked past her to the older man looking down with concern.

“Alfred…” She whispered the word and it was clear that she was in considerable pain. “We… I…”

“Rest now S… Batgirl.” Alfred said, kneeling down beside the pod and brushing her exposed cheek with one hand. “We’ll talk later.” There was the faintest puff of compressed air and her body immediately relaxed.

“But… you need… to….” Her voice trailed off as she passed out, whatever Alfred had injected her with quickly doing its work. He reached up and triggered the capsule, the top swinging back down and a cool blue glow shining out from the viewing window. He looked in on the woman for a moment before turning to Kate and Kara.

“The medical pod will take several hours to do its work.” He said stiffly. “I have… other matters to attend to but we will clearly need to talk. About what you’ve seen… and what you already knew.”

“Sounds fair.” Kate agreed. “But… one thing?”

“Yes?” Alfred was clearly on guard for a trap but Kate just smiled sadly at him.

“Thank you for trusting us this far. For saving her.”

Alfred seemed about to say something then changed his mind. “Would you care to wait in the manor?”

“Actually… I was going to suggest we wait down here.” Kate said. “It’s more secure, you know we can’t run off and I suspect that Br… Batman has everything locked down so tightly even he’d struggled to break in.”

Alfred considered this for a moment then nodded. “Very well. I’ll be down here myself anyway, that would make talking to you easier when I have time.”

“We’ll use… uh, that pad over there if that’s okay?” Kate said, pointing at a platform that, somewhat weirdly in the gothic sci-fi that surrounded them, had several large comfortable-looking chairs arranged in an inwards-looking circle.

“That will be fine.” Alfred said then turned and busied himself again with the pod, checking readouts and making small adjustments. Kate and Kara made their way carefully up to the platform and sank into side-by-side armchairs. 

“Okay, what’s going on and who the hell is she?” Kara asked quietly, leaning over to try and have a private conversation though as they were in the batcave that seemed unlikely.

“No idea, never seen her before in my life as far as I can tell.” Kate said. “And Batgirl’s a new one on me too.”

“You don’t seem to like the name much.” Kara observed and Kate winced.

“Nothing wrong with the ‘girl’ part if that’s what you’re thinking.” She gave Kara a small smile, about the best she had to offer right then before continuing. “It’s what it says about the Bat in this world that worries me.”

Kara frowned and tried to work it through. “Okay, so you’re thinking… what, that Bruce and her are active at once?”

“Something like that, yes. I mean, Bruce is clearly Batman in this reality and Alfred’s still looking worried despite Batgirl being back which suggests that Bruce, at least, is still missing.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘at least’?”

“You didn’t notice the cases?” Kara shook her head and Kate sent a pointed glance over her right shoulder. “Not surprising, you were preoccupied when we came in. Over there, by the huge computer setup.”

Kara looked over and saw five glass cases arranged in a neat line on the highest platform. Four of them were empty, the fifth held what looked like a very basic batsuit. None of the high tech armour that she was so used to seeing wrapped around Kate, just a fabric body suit and a cape. 

“Four empty cases so you’re saying there’s four Bats out there?”

“Maybe.” Kate frowned as she tried to work the puzzle through. “We know there were two, Bruce and Batgirl. Those could be spare cases but I don’t think so. Having spares for no reason isn’t exactly a Batman thing to do. Plus that original suit is offset one so I’m guessing Batman in the middle, the OG next to him and the rest for anyone else helping him.”

“But you don’t seem to be one of them?” Kara asked carefully and Kate smiled again, reaching out to take her wife’s hand.

“No and I appreciate the effort to be gentle with that question. Though that doesn’t mean there isn’t a Batwoman, hell Alex has worn the suit back on Earth-Prime after all! Regardless, whether it’s two, three, four or a hundred the question is… where are they?”

Kara’s eyes narrowed and she squeezed Kate’s hand. “You think they’re captured, don’t you?”

“Actually I think they’re dead.” Kate said very quietly, dropping her voice down to try and make sure Alfred couldn’t possibly overhear. She knew all too well the weird echoes places like this could give. “Alfred looks like he’s on the verge of panic.”

“He does?”

“Believe it or not, yes. He let us down here without a word, clearly didn’t know we were coming so no tracking on their suits and is splitting his time between attending to Batgirl and searching Gotham with every computer gadget and camera feed he’s got. For Alfred that’s damn near hysterical. Which leads me to the next question…”

“Where’s Oliver?” Kara said and Kate nodded.

“Yeah, you’d think he’d have noticed Gotham blowing up!” 

Kara gave her wife a sharp look but couldn’t deny that it was a very good question. “You’re suggesting he put us here deliberately?”

“Who knows?” Kate replied with a flash of anger. “Though if he did then immortal spirit of whatever or not I’m going to find a way to make him suffer.”

“If he did this deliberately and didn’t tell us then I’ll help you.” Kara promised. “Until then…”

“Until then I believe that we need to talk.” Both women jumped as Alfred’s voice broke into their conversation. He was standing a discrete distance away but definitely close enough to have heard them. “Starting with who, exactly, you two are and how you knew about this place.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sighed and offered him a seat. “You might want to sit down for this one.”

“I’d rather stand.” Alfred said stiffly and turned slightly to show the gun pointing at Kate. “And I suggest that you make your answers both concise and convincing.”

“Those are both likely to be problematic.” Kate said forcing herself to sit back and relax. Her instinctive reaction was to dive over and take the gun from him but while she’d only known Alfred from her time growing up around Bruce in a different universe he’d never been one to mess with. Better to try and get enough time to explain. 

“Let’s start with the basics.” Kate said as her mind raced trying to think how best to make sense of the impossible. “My name’s Kate. Kate Kane. And believe it or not I’m Bruce Wayne’s cousin.”

“I know everyone in the Wayne family tree Ms Kane. You’re not on it.”

“I kinda figured that when you didn’t recognise me. And this is where it starts to get weird, sorry about this.” She sighed and just went for it. “The fact is we’re from a different reality. Another Earth, mostly the same as this one but with some key differences.”

“Oh that’ll convince him.” Kara muttered just loudly enough that only Kate could hear her. 

“And one of those differences happens to be that you know about this place?” Alfred said in the same deadpan tone but Kate would swear she could hear just a hint of sarcasm.

“Oddly enough, yes.” Kate said with a shrug. “In our world Bruce mysteriously left Gotham about five years ago. Vanished without a trace. I… let’s say inherited the mantle of the Bat in his absence though I’ve got to say my Bruce went with a much more modest cave.”

“So in your reality you’re… Batman.” Alfred said and from the way he emphasised ‘reality’ it was clear he thought she was actually in the middle of a psychotic break. 

“Batwoman, actually.” Kate said with a grin. “And yes, more or less. Not that I could replace Bruce of course, who could? But I do the best I can.”

“Fascinating. And that would make this woman your Robin I suppose?”

“Uh… not wishing to sound rude here but who’s Robin?”

“Batman’s loyal partner and skilled crimefighter in his own right.” Alfred said with a sigh. 

“Oh, sidekick. Well she’s more of a bluebird but…”

“Kate.” Kara said with a warning growl.

“But she’s absolutely not my sidekick.” Kate said quickly. “This is Kara Danvers and to be completely honest I’m hoping she can convince you that what I’m saying is true.”

“And how, exactly, will she be doing that?” Alfred said and Kate noticed the gun move slightly to better cover Kara.

“Well you could pull that trigger, that’d probably do it.” Kate said casually ignoring the raised eyebrow from Alfred that was as good as a jaw hitting the floor in shock from anyone else. “But I think there’s an easier way. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about this world first? It’ll help, I promise.”

Alfred looked suspicious but nodded. “If you must.”

“Thanks. Other than the Bats are there any other heroes in this reality?”

“Of course.” Alfred looked slightly surprised at that. “There’s the Knight in London, and that madman in Star City for starters.”

“Okay. Next question, and this is where the weirdness really starts… can any of them do anything… that humans shouldn’t be able to do?”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow you Ms Kane.”

“Can they, oh, punch through walls, jump over tall buildings in a single bound, stop bullets with their bare hands, move so fast they seem to teleport, that sort of thing?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Alright.” Kate glanced across at Kara and caught the tiny nod of agreement. “So what if I told you that where I come from we have people that can do all of those things and far, far more? Meta-humans, aliens… gods. All of it.”

“I’d ask you to sit still while I call Arkham. Assuming it’s still intact of course.” 

“What if I can show you?”

“You’re asking me to believe in magic Ms Kane. I’m afraid some sleight of hand won’t be nearly enough.”

“Actually no, I’m not asking you to believe in anything. Just that you’re open to the idea that when you see something that looks like magic you’re open to the idea there might be another explanation…”

Alfred didn’t say anything but moved back slightly to lean against one of the chairs. The gun was still aimed in their direction and he was clearly positioning himself so he could dive for cover if need be. He just nodded and waited.

“Okay. Kara… over to you. And don’t show off!” Kate added as a warning not to reveal the costume just yet. She didn’t want Alfred’s attention taken by wondering how that particular tech worked. 

Kara carefully stood from the chair, her hands at her side and looking as unthreatening as she possibly could. She bent her legs slightly… and kicked herself up into the air. She didn’t go far, maybe six foot or so then just hung there, looking down with her most charming smile. 

“Good lord…” Alfred said staring at the impossible woman flying in front of him. “How are you…”

“She’s an alien.” Kate said, wanting to keep her voice the only one Alfred heard if she could. For something so outrageous as this it may help. “On our world she’s also our greatest hero.” Kate would swear she could hear Kara blush at the compliment and had to resist glancing up at her wife. “But if you want any more proof just shoot her.”

Alfred looked at Kate in stunned disbelief but she just shrugged. “Seriously. You’re not going to hurt her and Bruce can afford a bullet if it helps convince you.”

“I…” Alfred actually seemed to be left at a loss for words. The gun wavered between Kara and the floor as he battled with himself, clearly not wanting to shoot the smiling blond. 

“Oh for heavens’ sake…” Kate muttered, stepping forward and sliding behind Alfred, grabbing his gun hand in one smooth motion, pointing it at her wife’s face and pulling the trigger with his own finger. The shot echoed around the cave and she felt him stiffen against her at what he’d just been made to do. 

Kara, naturally, seemed unfazed and let herself drop down to land just in front of the startled man. She held her hand out palm up and he reached for the small disc of metal that was still warm from the force of the shot and its path through the air. He studied it in wordless confusion for a moment, mentally comparing the bullet to those he’d seen strike a tank and ricochet harmlessly away.

“You… you caught it.”

“Technically I stopped it then I caught it.” Kara said helpfully. “If I’d caught it it’d still be, well, bullet-shaped.”

“I should have mentioned…” Kate said letting go of Alfred and stepping around to her wife’s side. “All those things people can do in our reality? That’s pretty much just Kara’s resume. And not all of it by a long shot. Still think we’re crazy?”

“I’m starting to think I may be.” Alfred replied weakly. He put the gun back in a holster on his right hip and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. “But I can’t deny what you’ve shown me. You really are…” He stumbled over the right word and Kate helpfully leant in with a suggestion.

“Super?”

“As good a description as any Ms Kane.” Alfred said, eying her suspiciously. “And what about you, I suppose you can actually transform into a bat?”

Kate laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m just a regular human. No powers of any sort if you don’t count the ability to piss people off.”

“She’s really good at that.” Kara put in gleefully.

“That I believe.” Alfred said dryly.

“And the rest?” Kate asked with trepidation.

“Not yet… but I’m willing to at least consider it.” Alfred said. “Though I do wonder, if it is true, why are you here?”

“Now that’s an excellent question.” Kate said, shrugging. “To be completely honest we thought we were just stopping off for a coffee and a chat after a particularly rough few days. Gotham blowing up was a surprise.”

“At least to us.” Kara added.

“Ah yes, this ‘Oliver’ you spoke of?”

Oh boy, Kate thought, how to explain that one? Thankfully Kara had obviously seen this coming and was ready to step in. 

“He was… is… our friend. Something happened to him that let him travel across different realities. A few days… maybe a week ago he stopped by and asked for our help. We said yes and he’s basically been our ride ever since.”

Only that didn’t quite cover things, Kate thought. Like why they’d stopped in three different realities just in time to help but only one seemed to have been a planned visit. She’d have to work on that one…

“In that case is there anything you can do to help us here?” Alfred asked and there was a distinct note of pleading in his voice. 

“We’re… not sure.” Kate admitted. “We could probably do something to help the people but if this world isn’t used to… umm… well, people like Kara….”

“Yes, that would be problematic.” Alfred said, giving Kate another once-over. “And the fact you thought of that does more than a bullet to convince me that you may be telling the truth.” 

“How long has Batgirl got in the pod?” Kate asked and Alfred looked down as if the answer was inscribed on his shoes. 

“At least an hour, maybe two.” 

“She’ll be alright?”

“Once the treatment is finished and she’s had a chance to rest and refuel, yes.”

Kate let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. “And I take it you haven’t found anything on the computer?”

“No Ms Kane. The explosives all seemed to have been carefully placed away from any security camera.”

“Alright. One other thing… have you heard from Bruce or anyone else?”

“I’m afraid not.” Alfred seemed to shrink and Kara was suddenly moved to walk over and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He seemed startled then reached up and patted her hand gratefully, a genuine smile on his lips for the first time since they’d met him. “Batman, Robin and Nightwing are all unaccounted for. I fear Batgirl would have been too if it hadn’t been for your intervention.”

Unaccounted for… well that was one way of putting it, Kate thought as she tried to slot the pieces together. 

“Alright… we need more information to work off if we’re going to get to the bottom of this and Batgirl’s our best lead right now. I hate to say it but we may have to wait until she’s able to talk to us.”

“That’s not all we can do.” Kara said quietly. “The sun’s starting to set, I can probably fly over the city without being noticed if I’m careful. I can see if there’s any way I can help.”

Kate hesitated then looked at Alfred. “Your call, you know this city and this world far better than we do.”

To his credit he didn’t seem to have a doubt in his mind. “Please do what you can Ms Danvers. Ms Kane is right about the impact you could have on the people… but right now a little risk is worth taking.”

Kara nodded and gently took her glasses from her face, making sure she didn’t trigger her costume as she passed them over to Kate for safe-keeping who slid them onto her t-shirt next to her sunglasses. “Do you have any comm devices?”

“Yes, follow me.” Alfred got up and led the way to the main platform where he pulled a virtually invisible in-ear comm system from a cabinet.

“Great, as soon as Batgirl’s back on her feet, call me!” Kara said as she popped it into place. 

“Be careful love.” Kate said, stepping in and kissing the Kryptonian. “We don’t know what’s out there.”

“Aren’t I always? Don’t answer that!” Kara said, adding the last part rather quickly at Kate’s raised eyebrow. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone see me.”

“In that case… up, up…”

“And away.” Kara finished before shooting in to the air and flying out of the cave, back up through the passage and out of Wayne Manor. 

“You’re a lucky woman Ms Kane.” Alfred commented. “Fiancé?”

“Wife, actually.” Kate said with a grin she knew was too dopey to be cool but not caring. “We just decided to keep our names as they were and it’s not worth correcting people every time.”

“Lucky indeed.” Alfred said. “Is there anything you need?”

“Something to hit would be good but I suspect this might be a very long night so now’s not the time.” Kate replied. “If you’re okay with it I’d like to check out the cave, see what we’ve got to work with if needs be?”

“Please do.” Alfred said. “I’m still not sure I believe your story Ms Kane but I am sure that you’re here to help.”

“Thanks.” Kate turned to go then paused. “Alfred… if Bruce and the others are out there we’ll find them. I promise.”

She turned and started her self-guided tour of the cave, getting progressively more jealous with every platform she visited. This Bruce clearly had more of an R&D budget than hers and with the state of Wayne Enterprises when she’d taken over there hadn’t been a good enough cover to expand into semi-military tech under her leadership. Sure things had improved a bit when Earth-Prime had formed bringing with it some shiny new toys and the Batwing was nice… but when push came to shove that was really a massively modified commercial jet with a lot of military tech bolted to it and a black paint job.

Several of the platforms were empty but the designs she found for the bikes alone were enough to have her wondering if she could somehow smuggle one back to Earth-Prime. Scanners that seemed to be able to detect pretty much anything, hidden weapon systems, storage for a set of civilian clothes… in fact every problem she’d run into over the years seemed to have been solved. Then she found the car…

Making sure Alfred was safely out of earshot Kate indulged in a five minute swearing rampage that questioned her Bruce’s parentage, sanity and priorities in the most colourful ways she could think of. Damn she wished they had one of these back home. Sleek and, of course, black it was custom built from the ground up to be damn near unstoppable. From what she could find in the specs it was basically fast as hell, armed to the teeth, packed with crime fighting kit and could even jump over gaps if need be. 

She finally started to run out of both curses and breath so turned away and noticed something on the wall. At first she took it for decoration, a large, oversized Bat logo hanging on the cave wall. Black, of course, against the darkness of the cave it seemed to be a little pointless, especially considering no-one but Bruce and his… his group would ever see it. And then she spotted the cockpit.

This time it was a miracle that mysterious new lifeforms didn’t materialise out of thin air, called into existence by the creativity employed in the torrent of foul language pouring from Kate’s lips. She didn’t even take a break as she searched for a way up, eventually settling for walking over and reaching out to touch the curved wingtip.

A Batarang slammed into the rock an inch from her hand and a voice called out from behind her.

“I don’t think you’ve passed your test on that.”

Kate forced down her instinctive reaction to fight, instead keeping her hands relaxed at her side as she turned around slowly. In front of her was the young blonde woman they’d brought in, her suit still torn and broken, dried blood clinging to her skin but the wounds underneath healed. 

“Batgirl, I presume?” Kate asked. For a moment the blonde eyed her then reached up and pulled her cowl off. The face underneath was younger than Kate had expected, College-age at best and very pretty despite the obvious pain that she was still fighting through.

“Yeah, though considering what’s going on maybe it’s just easier if you call me Stephanie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I’ve never been more nervous about borrowing a character from the professionals as I am with Stephanie. Up front I’m gonna say I’m almost certainly not going to do her justice so if you’ve got *any* interest in the Bat side of DC at all go read her Batgirl run. She had the mantle from 2009 to 2011 and it’s all available in a two volume set on Comixology et al. Catch a decent sale (and, hey, Black Friday’s right around the corner) and you can likely grab both for under a tenner. 
> 
> Short version: she’s awesome. Fantastic backstory (which is explained in those books, don’t worry), very different to normal Bat family angst and with some of the funniest moments in DC (IMO of course). Plus she’s friends with Kara and that pays off wonderfully. Actually, all you need to know is that there’s a genuine, real issue with Batgirl and Supergirl taking on Dracula that ends in a sleepover and pillow fight (uh, sans Dracula). I swear that’s not fanfic, really happened. She also got the biggest shafting in DC history (well, after Kara in Crisis of course) when her book was cancelled way too soon for Barbara to take over in the Rebirth continuity reboot shuffle. Also just like Kara you can’t keep a good character down and it looks like she’s coming back in the next big shake-up so, yay!
> 
> One small and more-or-less unrelated point: suddenly realised I didn’t know the name of Clark and Lois’ other kid post-Crisis so had to look it up. From the official blurb about the series characters the boys “don't know who their father really is... yet. And they may or may not have inherited his powers.”. After reading that I’m suddenly thinking that they should *definitely* be raised by Kara, kinda hard to imagine anything more irresponsible! Yeash.


End file.
